Cybernetics
sporting a cybernetic arm]] Cybernetics is the interdisciplinary study of the structure of regulatory systems. The field involves the replacement and/or improvement of an organism's organic components with robotic ones. The technology is used by both terrans and protoss.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Overview Protoss Cybernetics close-up]] Cybernetics is the central applied technology of the protoss military, melding psionic biological beings with their machinery. Dominion scientists continue to be mystified by protoss cybernetics. "Technology" seems to be an inadequate term to describe the process, as protoss cybernetic warriors exhibit not just physical control of their weapons systems, but also an essentially cognitive, almost "spiritual" bond with their machines. Some terran scientists characterize this as a profound evolutionary step—the ability to infuse technology with living essence.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. Of note, dragoon pilots can control their exoskeleton as well as if it were their own body. This is an ability shared by the current generation of protoss cybernetic warriors, the immortalsBlizzard Entertainment (2007-05-19). Immortal, Blizzard Entertainment, Retrieved 19 May 2007 and stalkers.Blizzard Entertainment (2007-05-19). Stalker. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06. Protoss cybernetics extends beyond crippled warriors. Zealot power suits are compatible with cybernetic leg enhancements that bolster the warrior's speed. Karax attached cybernetic tentacles to the tips of his severed nerve chords, allowing him to control the limbs via thought.2014-11-07, StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Campaign Overview. YouTube, accessed on 2014-11-12 Terran Cybernetics The study and practice of cybernetics was an issue of great controversy to humanity in the 21st and 22nd centuries. As cybernetics became more commonplace, humanist factions lashed out, resulting in numerous acts of terrorism between the humanist and corporate factions. With the formation of the United Powers League however, it was argued that cyber technology, among other things, led to the degeneration of the human species. As such, Earth's cybernetics were rounded up in Project Purification, either executed or sent to the colonization mission to Gantris VI that instead landed the colonists in the Koprulu Sector. Of the inhabitants of the Koprulu Sector, cyber technology is reasonably sophisticated. Examples include ocular implants and cybernetic grafts that essentially perform as advanced prosthetics.Golden, Christie (April 12, 2011). StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55085-3.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rory Swann (in English). 2010. 's cybernetic arm, capable of converting into a cannon]] While cybernetic limbs (called "cyberlimbs")Johnston, Antony. "“Acid Burns”." (April 18, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Acid Burns Accessed 2013-04-18. are widely available, terrans generally prefer the lab-grown biological variety.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Cyberlimbs are constructed out of neosteel, and possess endoskeletal nerve clusters. Remnants of the Terran Confederacy undertook research into dragoon technology, hoping to convert it so that it could be used for human reconstruction. However, the information was stolen by the Kimeran Pirates2000-10-27. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Deception (in English). Map Archives: Deception. and sold on the black market.Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. References Category:Protoss Technology Category:Terran Technology